Chaos! Generation Next!
by bluerain1984
Summary: The reign of Chaos continues as the next generation of Duelists and Adventurers break out in their own spin off. Join Mokuba, Shippo, Souts, Rebecca, and Rin in their own tales of Chaos!
1. New Champions

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Inu-yasha or Yugioh. Thought you were rid if us, huh? From the twisted minds who brought you The Chaos Effect, here is a new series of Chaos! Let the reign of Chaos begin anew as we present to you… 

**Chaos! Generation Next**

**Chapter One: New Champions**

"And with Armed Dragon LV7, I finish your life points and end this duel," said Mokuba Kaiba, now 12, as he stood in the arena, opposite his opponent. Mokuba had changed, for now his wild black hair was tied in a low ponytail and braided down his back, and wore a black school uniform. The challenger across from him groaned as his monster was totaled by the Dragon, and the Announcer declared Mokuba the winner.

"Mokuba Kaiba will go on to face the other three regional champions in the finals of this, our 5th Annual Tournament! Now, Mr.Kaiba, join the other competitors in the winners' circle."

The spot lights lit up as from the floor, a platform raise dup the other three regional champions. On one side stood Little Keith Bandit, a Legacy Duelist at just 10. With him was Shippo Fox, disguised as a human. So well disguised that at first Mokuba didn't recognize his old friend. And with them both was Souta Higurashi, also a Legacy Duelist.

"Hey guys" Mokuba said in happy surprise. "I can't believe you're both here! Shippo, I haven't seen you since you went, uh" he hesitated seeing Little Keith, then said, "Back to your old home. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to try dueling again," Shippo said. "I did pretty well in my last Tournament. This time I made it all the way to the Winners' Circle."

"And my sis's been training me," said Souta. "She's got a whole lotta time on her hands now that her quest is done."

"Will you losers be quiet," said Little Keith. "You all think you're the best, but I'm the one who's gonna walk away the winner. I'll restore the Bandit family name in the dueling world."

"Dream on, bandanna boy," said Souta said.

"Good luck and see next week at the Finals!" said the Announcer as the audience cheered.

Transition

Mokuba's limo was waiting for him when he left the arena with Souta and Shippo. The three old friends had a lot to catch up on since the last year. One of the longest years of their lives.

"So Souta," Mokuba said, "Is Loki still with you?"

"We're kinda indistinguishable now," Souta said, "Sometimes I forget where he starts and I begin. I guess you could call us two sides of the same coin. What about you? Are you still dating Rebecca?"

"Well, actually," Mokuba said, opening the door.

"Moki!" cried Rebecca as she jumped out and hugged him, "I'm so proud of you! You're going to Finals!"

"Nice to see you too," Shippo said.

"Oh, hey," Rebecca said, "I didn't even see you Shippo. What happened to your tail?"

"SHHH!" went Shippo and Souta. "No one knows about that," Shippo said. "I finally learned how to hide it. Can we get in now? it's hard keeping this form for a long time."

"Sure, we got a cooler full of Pepsis in here," said Mokuba as they climbed in.

Meanwhile, from the street corner, a pair of large and innocent brown eyes watched them leaving. She stood there watching the limo drive away before she picked up her back pack and hurried off to her home.

**_Transition_**

"WAHHHHHH!" cried Jaken as he sat on the door step to Inu-yasha's hut. The dog eared half-demon poked his head out at the wretched noise and exclaimed, "Jaken! What the heck are you doing here?"

"That grateful dog has finally abandoned me!" screeched the minion. "He took that little human brat, Rin, and disappeared."

"What happened now?" Inu-yasha asked, scratching his head.

"Let me start at the beginning," Jaken said, snuffling, and thus he proceeded to tell of Sesshomaru's exploits involving Rin, up until the present. "Then a few months ago, we were investigating the disappearance of the Shikon no Tama in your territory."

**_Flashback_**

"It appears to be an ordinary dry well, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said. "Are you certain it is magic?"

"I have often spied Inu-yasha and his companions as they disappeared down this well. It is either magic, or some form of illusion. Either way, I intend to find out." he said, propping one foot on the edge.

"May I come with you, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, tugging on his sleeve.

"His Greatness would not allow you to accompany him on something that may well be dangerous," Jaken said. "No, I will accompany you-" he opened his eyes and saw that they were gone. "Lord Sesshomaru…? Rin?"

_**End Flashback**_

"When I tried to follow them, I hit rock bottom… literally," Jaken said, dabbing his eyes. "If not for that ladder you have in the well, I would have been trapped."

"So let me get this straight," Inu-yasha said, grabbing Jaken by the collar, the vein in his head bulging, " Sesshomaru went down the well? TO KAGOME'S TIME?" He then began to thoroughly thrash and beat Jaken over the head with the Staff of Two Heads while Ah and Un just ate grass.

_**Transition**_

"Mokuba," said the receptionist, "The board members are here for the meeting."

"Send them on in," Mokuba said. The doors to his office, once his brothers, opened and six men in business suits walked in. They set down their brief cases, set up their pie charts, and informed him on the day's events, business wise. Mokuba sifted through his deck as they talked, not paying attention. "Listen guys, what's this all boil down to?"

"Well, quite frankly, sir," said one of them, "We're losing money."

"What?" Mokuba asked. "How?"

"I think it's the marketing, sir. We're losing customers, thus losing money. We just can't seem to gauge the interests of our target demographic."

"You mean kids think we're boring," Mokuba said. "Speak plainly, will ya?"

"Sorry sir."

"Alright, we gotta make things more exciting," Mokuba said. "Get in a paid consultant."

"But who could we find at a time like this?"

"I don't know," Mokuba said, "You guys are the brains, I just sign the checks. I gotta go now, I have way too much homework, and I start my first day at the academy tomorrow." he said, getting up and walking out of the meeting.

"Things were so much better when his brother was charge," said the youngest suit. "Why did he retire at 18!"

"I think it had to do with getting married," said an older member of the board.

_**Transition**_

Just as Mokuba was walking out. A voice from behind said, "Mokuba Kaiba?"

"Yeah?" he said, turning around.

"I believe you're looking for a consultant," said the stranger.

"How did you know that?"

I know many things," said the stranger. "My card." as he handed him the business card, Mokuba couldn't help but notice his long nails. They were more like claws.

"Well Mr… uh," Mokuba said.

"Please, call me Sesshomaru," said the tall stranger.

"Well Mr. Sesshomaru, you've got yourself a job. If you can deliver on your presentation tomorrow. Go on upstairs and make an appointment with my secretary." Mokuba said as he climbed into his limo.

"I look forward to joining you forces with you," said Mr. Sesshomaru as he turned and headed inside the building.

_**Transition**_

The limo took Mokuba home to the Kaiba mansion. As he entered the elaborate house, tossing his backpack and briefcase onto floor, he slipped on his house shoes and went straight to the dining room.

"Come on, Ichiro," Serenity said, holding the spoon in front of the baby.

"Nuh," said he said, turning his head away and scrunching up his face.

"Oh honey, come on. Eat for Mommy. It's good," she tried again, but the baby boy just wouldn't eat the mush on the spoon.

"That's it. I'm switching to Gerber's." Serenity said.

"Hey Serenity," Mokuba said, pulling up a chair. "What's wrong with Ichiro."

"He won't let me feed him," she said, disheartened. "I've tried everything."

"Let me have a go," Mokuba said, taking out his cell phone. "I ran into a few friends who might be able to give us a hand." he dialed, and soon Shippo, Souta, and Rebecca came over.

"Alright guys, one, two, three!" Mokuba said, clapping the beat. Souta took some chopsticks and banged on some pots form the kitchen, and the bunch stared singing Chilly Down, while playing catch with Shippo as a ball.

Ichiro thought the whole thing was so funny, he started laughing and clapping his chubby hands. Serenity took the opportunity, and shoved the mush into his mouth. The surprised baby sat there and swallowed the slimy goop, looking as if he were embarrassed for falling for such a trick.

"It worked. Thanks guys," Serenity said.

"Mokuba!" yelled Seto Kaiba as he came down the stairs and entered the dining room, "What's this racket?"

"Uh oh, good times are over," Shippo said, popping back into fox form.

"You!" Kaiba yelled, "I thought I was rid of you little urchins! And you, step away from the cookware," he ordered Souta.

"We were trying to help Serenity feed the baby," Mokuba interjected.

"That's how it always starts," Kaiba said. "Then before I know it, your innocent games are causing an international incident."

"Then, you don't want us in your house, right?" Shippo asked.

"Get out of here before I make you into a fox stole," Kaiba said.

"I'll handle this," Souta said. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly Kaiba was standing in the roof of the mansion.

"What on earth?" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Infinite cosmic powers have their ups and downs, Mr. Kaiba sir," Souta said, walking by him, upside down."

"What have you done?" Kaiba demanded.

"I've created a different dimension within the confines your house," Souta said, "The normal rules of physics don't apply here. So technically there's no up or down, or left of right. No right, and no wrong."

"That's insane!" said Kaiba.

"Nope," Souta said, "That's Chaos!"

"Loki!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Loki, you put me down!"

"Oh, it's too late for that," Souta said. "You're already down"

"What?" Kaiba looked around, and he was on the ground! He looked up, and discovered that everyone else was on the ceiling. Kaiba knew the only way to go against Loki was get his Millennium Rod. If only he hadn't put it in storage with hid deck. In any event, he hurried out of the room, he went to the storage closet and fell into a vortex, where he spun out of control as around Souta, Shippo, and Mokuba played the accordian, the saxaphone, and the kazoo, singing:

_Everything you know is wrong!  
Black is white, up is down and short is long!  
And everything you thought was so important  
Doesn't really matter anymore.  
Everything you know is wrong.  
Just forget the words and sing along:_

_Everything you know is wrong!_

"GAHHHHHH!" yelled Kaiba as he grabbed his hair, grinding his teeth. Suddenly, hearing the sound of his son laughing, he opened his eyes and found himself still in the dining room, with everyone but Souta looking at him strangely.

"Honey, maybe you should go to bed." Serenity said, feeling his head and taking his arm.

"You," Kaiba said, staring at the grinning Souta. "You'll pay."

"Man, you can't take a joke," Souta said. "I hope you won't be so crabby when we're at your school tomorrow."

"What?" Kaiba asked, feeling as if he'd been hit with a wrecking ball.

"Yeah, Seto, they're enrolled in your Dueling Academy," Mokuba said. " isn't it great?"

"Serenity," Kaiba said, starting to hyperventilate, "I need a doctor… or an exorcist." he said, stumbling as she helped him up the stairs.

_**Transition**_

In an apartment in Tokyo, as the sun set, a little girl was busy reading a booklet as she sat on the couch on her living room. The coffee table was covered in booster packs for Duel Monsters cards, and she was studying each card with fascination. She tended to concentrate most on the Fairy and Light cards, as well as a few Spellcasters that caught her eye. She slowly assembled a deck, as she read the instruction booklet.

Then, the front door opened, and her guardian set his breifcase down on the kitchen counter, she leaped form the couch and hugged him tight.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said happily, "Did you do it? Did you enroll me?"

"Yes," he said, placing a gentle hand on the top of her head. "Tomorrow you will become a full time student at Sorcerer Kaiba's school, Rin."

**Authors' Notes**: We don't own _Chilly Down _from _Labyrinth_ or _Everything You Know Is Wrong_ by Weird Al Yankovic. Anyways, be ready for some primo dueling and action in the next chapter, so please review!


	2. The New Students

**Chapter Two: The New Students**

"Alright everyone, welcome to the Kaiba Duelist Academy," said the instructor. "You are all here to learn and expand your knowledge and experience in Dueling. I and every member of the faculty hope that you can have fun here, and will always do your best. First thing, feel free to get up and move around and meet with your fellow classmates."

As the kids in the 5-6 grade class room stood up and shook hands with everyone, most flocked to Mokuba, Shippo, and Souta, who were all pretty well known in the Dueling world and had built up their reputations as excellent Duelists. But word was spreading quickly of one girl in the class who'd never participated in a competition or tournament. Later in recess, the girl was the big topic.

"What's her name?" Mokuba asked some kids.

"Rin, and she says she lives near Higurashi, is it true?"

"I've never seen her before," Souta said, "She might have just moved in to the neighborhood. I did hear that a pretty reclusive man and his daughter moved into the huge apartments down the street form our shrine."

"I wonder," Mokuba said as they walked around the dueling yard. Students were gathered together in small groups playing Duel Monsters on the various tables. Most of them were doing pretty well, but one was winning hands down.

"Rin," Mokuba observed as he spotted the girl with messy black hair.

"What's she doing, coming in here like that, and blowing away all the competition?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she's a Legacy Duelist, like us," Souta said. "Maybe her one of her parents or a brother or sister could be a Duel Monsters champ."

"You numb skulls are way off, she's a total novice," said little Keith Bandit. "Just watch. I'll blow her away with my machine deck and then she'll know her place." Souta, Mokuba, and Shippo watched as their rival walked over to the main dueling table and challenged the new girl to a duel.

"The name's Little Keith Bandit," he said to Rin.

"I'm pleased to meet you," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Enough of that garbage," Little Keith said, "Let's just duel so I can put you in your place, rookie." Rin's plain expression didn't change, but something in her eyes did. They looked very determined now.

"Check it out!" Mokuba exclaimed, "She beat him in under ten moves!"

"NO WAY!" everyone exclaimed.

"I… I… I can't believe she beat me!" Little Keith grabbed the sides if his head and pulled his hair. He racked is brains going back over every move he'd made and trying to figure out how this girl had beaten him.

"Wow, she's played everyone in our grades and won every time," said one boy. "She even beat a regional champ."

"Hey, there' three Duelists she hasn't beaten yet," said another girl. "Kaiba, Fox, and Higurashi."

"Hey Kaiba, you're Seto' Kaiba's little brother, right?"

"Yeah," Mokuba replied.

"Well, come knock this little brat down a peg," said the boy. Mokuba just sort of stood there for a moment without answering. "Come on, don't tell me you're chicken."

"Mokuba's got more guts than you do," Shippo said.

"Yeah, he'll bet her," added Souta.

"That's right! He'll do it," said another of Mokuba's fans. Mokuba blushed and then calmly walked over to the table where Rin sat and as soon as he sat down in front of her, she smiled.

"Hi. You must be Mokuba Kaiba," she said.

"Yeah, and you're Rin." Mokuba replied, "Glad to meet you." Suddenly she leaned forward and put her hand on his forehead.

"Hmm," she said. "You're not running a fever."

"What are you talking about?" Mokuba asked as she sat back down.

"Well, I was talking to some other girls in class, and they said you were hot, but you feel fine to me."

Mokuba blushed more intensely, "I, uh, don't think that's what they meant… So, yous just moved here or something?" Mokuba said, changing the subject quickly.

"Yes. I just moved to Tokyo with my guardian." she said.

"Wow, you're an orphan too?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, I am. My parents died when I was very small and I was sort of left on my own until my guardian found me," she said.

"Wow," Mokuba replied, "We've got so much in common. I kinda hate to have to duel you."

"Why?" Rin asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, because I, uh…"

"You think that you are going to win just because you are the brother of the Seto Kaiba?" Rin giggled. Mokuba didn't know what to think of her reaction. He took out his deck anyway and shuffled.

"I'll let you go first," he said as they exchanged decks, shuffled, then handed them back.

"Thank you very much, but you may regret your generosity later," she said, with a quiet smile. "I play Spirit of the Breeze (atk/0, def/1800) and lay two cards face down on the field."

Mokuba drew. "I play Armed Dragon LV3 (atk/1200, def/900) and play the magic card Level Up. This lets me special summon Armed Dragon LV5 (atk/2400, def/1700) and lay one card face down on the field."

"Nice moves, but I'm going to have to play Snatch Steal," Rin said as she drew her next card. "Now I can take control of your monster and use him against you." As she took his card, his life point counter dropped to 1600.

"Hey, what gives? You've never lost a duel, Mokuba," said his friends.

"I'm going to lose this one either," Mokuba said. "Okay, if you're done, then it's my turn, and because it's my standby phase, Snatch Steal increases my life points by 1000."

"Not quite right," Rin said, "I activate my traps cards, Bad Reaction to Simochi and the eye of Truth. Now not only do you lose 1000 points from Snatch Steal, but with Eye of Truth, whenever you have magic card in your hand, your points go down even further."

"But those cards are supposed to raise my points," Mokuba siad,

"Normally that would be true, but when Bad Reaction to Simochi is on the field. Now all increases to your life points become decreases." Rin explained. Mokuba's points dropped to zero, and he sat there stunned as how quickly he'd been beaten by the this relative new comer to the game.

"Wow! She beat Kaiba!" everyone there exclaimed. "Mokuba Kaiba lost!" no one could believe it, but this mysterious kid, Rin, had just beaten the best Duelist in the whole academy on her first day.

"But… how did you do that?" Mokuba asked Rin as she got up from the table.

"I think that is easy to see. You were too arrogant." she told Mokuba. "But don't worry about it. We're here to learn, so maybe you'll do better next time." Everyone including Mokuba was impressed by Rin, and Even Shippo had to admit that there was an air about her that seemed otherworldly and exotic. Something about her reminded him of home and hearth, and of Inu-yasha and Kagome. He missed them when he was here in the modern era with his other friends.

"I wonder what Inu-yasha and Kagome are doing right now." Shippo said to himself as he walked back inside with the rest of his classmates.

_Transition_

"So Sesshomaru just left you here?" Kagome asked as she poured Jaken some tea and handed him a sticky bun.

"That's right, after giving him the best years of my life, he takes Rin and leaves me alone to face the world without either friends or a place to call home." Jaken wept. "I was his loyal squire all this time and this is how he repays me."

"What I can't understand is why he went through the well into your time, Kagome, there's nothing there for him, other than Ramen Noodles. Huh, do you think he's after my Ramen?" Inu-yasha asked. "That devious sneak, he would go after the things that I love to prove a point!" Kagome just pretended that she didn't hear him say such a ridiculous thing.

"It must be because he's seen us going through so much, otherwise, he wouldn't know about it." Kagome said. "He probably just wanted to know where we were going."

"Then why has he not returned for me?" Jaken asked. "No, he's left me, and there's no telling where in your world he is!" Jaken began to cry again and Kagome just sort of sat there with Inu-yasha pondering over the matter when all of a sudden, there came a pair of ear piercing cries from the next room. "What is that?" Jaken asked, covering his ears along with Inu-yasha.

"That would be the babies waking up from their nap." Kagome said, getting up to change them. "They always start crying like that when they need changing. Inu-yasha won't you please give me a hand this time?" Kagome asked.

"Babies?" Jaken asked. "Inu-yasha, you and that woman have children now?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Inu-yasha asked. "We're both adults here, and last time I checked I hadn't passed a law in my province that said people couldn't have children."

"In any case, please come help me." Kagome pleaded.

"I can't stand their screaming!" Inu-yasha exclaimed as their head splitting screams worsened.

"Such strong lungs, like Lord Sesshomaru's when he was a baby." Jaken said walking into the babies' room with Kagome.

"You've been with Sesshomaru that long?" Kagome asked.

"I've served the family of the great Inu-taishu for many years." Jaken told Kagome. "Please, allow me." He rushed over to the cribs and picked up one Inu-puppy at a time and gently tended to them. Soon their crying subsided and the two babies giggled and cooed with delight as Jaken made funny faces and tickled them.

"He's so good with them." Kagome said looking over the cribs at her happy children.

"Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Inu-yasha asked Kagome as he stood next to her.

"Hey, Jaken, since Sesshomaru's given you the boot, why not come and work for us?" Kagome asked him. Jaken turned around suddenly and his jaw dropped.

"You mean come and be the nursemaid to the children of Inu-yasha, my master's sworn enemy?" He thought for a moment. "I'll do it!" He declared.

**Authors' Note**: Ok, we'll definitely have more action in the next chapter. Promise! Please review. And sorry for the long delay


	3. Invasion of Chaos

**Chapter Three: Invasion of Chaos**

Egypt. The burning desert sand does its best to cover all secrets, but as the sands of time erode away the barriers of the past… so too do they unlock the gate.

_Transition_

"What do you suppose it is?" Yugi/Yami asked as he looked at the monitor.

"Whatever it is, it's metal," Pegasus said, peering over his shoulder. "Send the mini cam down further."

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Yugi/Yami said as the light on the droid revealed bit by bit hieroglyphs the likes of which had never been seen.

"I don't recognize any of these symbols," Solomon Motou said. "Wait!"

"What is it, Grandpa?" Yugi/Yami asked.

"The Eye of Ra," Solomon said, "Appears just above the door to the antechamber. Whatever this tomb has, the ancient Egyptians must have thought stone wasn't enough to keep it sealed."

"Find a way to open it," Pegasus insisted.

"The droid's laser arm should be enough to open it," Yugi/Yami said. But as the metallic arm slid through the crack in the door, is suddenly slid open fluidly, and a blinding yellow light eclipsed rhe camera, before it went to black.

"What happened to the image?" Pegasus demanded. Just then the ground began to shake, and everyone on the base unit ran for cover and grab something to hold on to as the ground beneath them gave way to reveal a large, smooth metallic surface that gleamed brighter than gold.

"What is it?" Pegasus asked.

"It is the end of all things," said Shadi as he appeared to the.

"Shadi!" Yugi/Yami gasped.

"Pharaoh, what have you unleashed?" Shadi asked. The ground rumbled, and the very earth itself shook as the enormous metal slap arouse from the desert floor. As the sand poured away, the slap revealed that it was no slab at all but an gargantuan air ship. It's true length was larger than any stadium, and taller than the tallest sky scraper. It's side covered in Light Hawk Wings, and The Eye of Ra emblazoned on the bow, then the resurrected vessel took to the sky in a blaze of fire.

Inside the vessel, in it's deepest hidden chamber, a sarcophagus, which stood upright along the smooth metal walls, opened, hissing and letting out dust that had resided within since the beginnings of the world. Within it was a being in the form of a man, his golden skin gleaming, his face untouched by age and mortality, his head covered like the first Pharaohs. Then, slowly, the still figure took his first breath after thousands of years, and he opened his flaming red eyes.

Stiffly at first, he set his bare foot upon the marble floor, leaving his living tomb. Then, as the memory of movement and returned to hi, he walked more gracefully, in a commanding manner, through the old web strewn halls of his home. Then, he stepped before a large metallic slab of hieroglyphs that predeceeded the Rosetta Stone, and pressed the markings. The wall in front f his receded to reveal an advanced computer system, far more advanced than 'modern' technology. The screen showed views of every room and hallway within the ship, and when he found the room he desired, he smiled. With deliberation he stepped away from the computer consol and went to that room, where in the center in a pillar a large stone cat sat with her tail curled around her feet. Without word or nor thought, he laid his on the stone, and the heat of life within him flowed from his fingers into the statue, which roared as it awoke after her own long sleep, before her feline body took a more humanoid form, leaving only her long brown-red tail, and ears.

"Master Ra," she said slowly as words returned to the front of her mind.

"Bast," he said.

_Transition_

Mokuba lay on the grass, watching the clouds float by, thinking about his recent defeat. He suddenly realized how his brother must have felt all those times he lost to Yugi. Was that it? Was Rin his Yugi? And if so, would he ever really be able to beat her?

"What do you say to a matinee, Moki?" Rebecca asked as she lounged beside him. "Moki? Mokuba?" she waved her hand in front of his eyes, "Earth to Mokuba… You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, juice… good," Mokuba said.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes I have," Mokuba defended himself, "Something about juice, right?"

"I don't think I wanna go to a movie after all," Rebecca said, standing up quickly and brushing the grass off her clothes. "I'm going home for a nap. Call me when you get your head out of the clouds."

"Rebecca wait!" Mokuba called to her, but she was tuning him out. After she had left the hill, he sighed and lay back down and asked, "What did I do?"

"Girls are just weird, man," Souta said, walking up.

"Oh, hey Souta," Mokuba said. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," Souta said, "My sister's visiting and she's making this big fuss. I didn't wanna stick around."

"What is it with girls?" Mokuba wondered as he watched a cloud in the shape of a bunny float by.

_Transition_

"Here you go, Shippo," Tristan said, handing him the bunny shaped lollipop.

"Thank you so much," Shippo said, "I haven't had a bite of candy all day. Thinks for providing my sugar fix, man."

"Anytime," Tristan said. "By the way, aren't you forgetting something?" he said, pointing behind Shippo. The kitsune looked behind him as was met by a face full of fur.

"Oops," he said, and with a wave of a leave, his tail was gone again. "I'm still having trouble with it."

"Just make sure it doesn't pop up like that at school." Tristan said.

"Or on TV," Shippo said, remembering this weekend's up coming tournament. He stuck the lollipop in his mouth and headed for the shrine. As he left the Taylor's Treats, his old fox senses kicked in, letting him know someone was watching him. He turned his head just in time to see a girl in the dueling academy's uniform duck into the candy store.

"Weird," Shippo said. He shrugged, and continued licking lollipop as he went on down the street.

Inside the candy store, Tristan asked the kid, "Can I help you something?"

Rin gasped in surprise as she turned around. She recognized him, form a long time ago. But she didn't let on. She meekly walked to the counter, looked over the assorted sweets, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a big wad of cash, "What can I get for this?" she asked quietly.

"Um… the store," Tristan said counting out the big bills.

"I don't want that," Rin said. "That's too big. I just want something for a friend."

"Oh, this a best friend, or a boyfriend?" he asked, leaning on the counter.

"Um…" Rin blushed, "He's just a friend friend right now, but…"

"Oh I see," Tristan said, opening up the glass door of the counter, "Well usually around this time of year, the best thing you can give a person is chocolate. And it makes it even better when that chocolate is filled with other sweet stuff, like creamy neugut, or caramel, or oranges. Here, a chocolate, caramel bunny. You want it as is or wrapped?"

"Wrapped please," she said, "I want it to be a surprise."

"Alrighty," Tristan said, putting it in blue paper and tying a pink ribbon around the ears. "I hope this gets you friend's attention."

"Thank you," Rin said as she accepted the confection, smiling brightly and bowing before she dashed out and on home.

"Weird kid," Tristan said, scratching his head, "She forgot her change. I'll just have to give her free candy till it's repaid… I'll need more candy," he said, counting the bills again.

_Transition_

High above the Earth, in his newly resurrected air fortress, Amon Ra looked down upon the tiny island of Japan, and remembered the battle that first sealed him.

"Long ago I ruled this world. I was called The Sun God. Greeks named Apollo, Romans called me Mithra and Thebus, Egypt by my true name of Ra. I was worshipped through out the lands and I held power above even the Pharaohs… But because of Amateratsu… The maiden born from the sun, and he cursed sword… I have been reduced to a mere fable. Where are my great temples? Where are my great temples? Where are the thousands who would follow me? All gone. Sucked into the dust of the earth. And yet Her temples still stand. I will not stand for it!"

"You could always sit," Bast said. "See, you have a nice comfy throne right here."

Ra turned sharply and his gazed pierced the feline woman.

"Oooh," she said, cringing, "Not a good time, Master?"

"I have a task for you, Bast," Ra said. "I want you to go down to the Earth, to the Temples of Amteratsu, and destroy them. Destroy them all. Once the Earth feels my wrath again, they will build temples to me, to appease me."

"Oh goodie!" she cheered, clapping her hands, "I get to go on a field trip! It's been so long since I've been down there. You think I should go down with the 'fire and lightening' thing? Those Egyptiasn always got a kick out of that."

"Bast, humans of this aera are not like those of the ones in which we lived. Science is the chief religion now. They would see you as a conjuror at best… and not a very good one." Bast whined and fell down, her till sticking straight up in the air.

"Just to make sure you don't get into any trouble, take Apothus with you." Ra said.

"Apothus? But he's no fun," Bast moped. "Always spitting everywhere."

"Hissssssssss," went Apothus, bowing, "It would be an honor ssssssssssssire."

"And one more thing," Ra said. "It would be best if you both wore disguises."

_Transition_

"Hissssssss. Thissssss assesses rediculousssssssss," Apothus hissed as he walked down the street dressed as a Benedictine Monk, his hood down low over his face.

"Just be quiet," Bast said, adjusting her wide brimmed hat. "You're the most fasionable challenged one among us. I however, adore these new modern fashions!" she exclaimed as she held her bags of clothes aloft. People looked, then turned and walked away very quickly. " Now I just have to find a pair of boots to go with my dress. By the way, do you think Orange makes me look fat?"

"Hissssssssssssssssssss" Apothus sighed. " Ra isssssss punisssshhhing me. I jusssssssst know it."

"Ooh! What's this?" he cried, handing the packages off to the giant snake. She pressed her face to the glass, and asked, "What store is this?"

"The Little Turtle Game Ssssssshhop." he said, looking at the sign.

"A game store?" she wondered. She clapped her hands and said, "I'll buy something for Master Ra! He'll love it! He used to love playing Shadow games." she pushed open the door and went in.

At the counter, Joey was going over inventory as Mai freshened her make up for her spot late on the Evening News.

"You know you could help me put this away." Joey said, lifting a box up to a high shelf.

"Sorry, hun, but it wouldn't do for me to get all sweaty before I go to work, would it?" Mai said, trying to decide on a lipstick. "What do you think I should use? Cherry or Fire-engine?"

"They're both red… like my face!" he grunted finally pushing the box unto the shelf. "There."

"Excuse me," Bast said, ringing the little bell n the counter. "Oh, this is fun." she said, dining the bell even more. Joey rushed and took her hand away form the bell.

"Uh, yeah. Can I help you ma'am?" he asked.

"Well men have gotten cuter over the past few years," she said taking a good look at Joey.

"What?" Joey asked blushing.

"What!" Mai asked smearing lipstick onto her cheek.

"Hmmm, such nice yellow hair I hardly ever see that," Bast said starting to purr as she ran her fingers through Joey's hair. Joey's face got even redder.

Suddenly, slamming down her compact, Mai leaned in between Joey and Bast and said, "Buy something or get out."

"Well aren't you rude," Bast said. This made the vein in Mai's head start bulging.

"What she, uh, means is, how can we help you miss?" Joey said, prying Bast off him and stepping behind the counter.

"Oh, well, I was looking for a game for someone special." she said.

"I got just what you're looking for," Joey said, holding up some cards. "Duel Monsters. The perfect game for everyone."

"That's because you sell it to everyone," Mai said.

"Oh that? That's boring," Bast said, tossing them away. Joey ducked and caught the precious cards.

"Boring?" he said, shocked.

"I used to play that all the time," Bast said. "'I have a bigger monster and a better magic card, blah blah blah, I win'. Haven't you got anything exciting? Something flashy with pretty colors?"

"Well uh…we got this Rubix Cube," Joey said, holding up the vintage toy.

"Ooooohh! Pretty colors! How does it work?" she said, twisting it around.

"Well, ya gotta match the colors with the right sides," Joey said. "It's supposed to tell how smart ya are."

"Good luck," Mai said, smirking as Bast twisted the colors every which way but just got them more mixed up.

Outside, Apothus saw that his 'boss' was in a some 'trouble'. With a sigh, he wandered in.

"Basssssssst, what are you doing?"

"Uhhhhh… I'm trying to solve this Rubix Cube," she whimpered. "It's impossible! Not even the gods can solve it!"

The serpent took the cube in his scaly hand, looked over it, and said, "Thisssss issssss a sssssimple child'ssssssss toy." Then with three simply twists and turns, he had the cube solved each side perfectly matched to it's color. He handed it to Bast, and she start bawling. "May we go now, or do ou wisssshh to humiliate me further?"

"What's wrong with your voice?" Joey asked the hooded stranger.

"I… have a lissssssp." Apothus said quickly.

"What about those hands, scaly?" Mai asked suspiciously.

"I have a sssssssskin condition," he replied.

"Hmmm," she said. Suddenly, without her knowing it, the symbol of the Eye of Ra started glowing on her forehead, and Apothus hissed loudly.

"The Millennium Eye!" he declared, pointing to her. "You have it?"

"She has what?" Bast asked, looking at Mai's head.

At that moment, Mokuba, Souta, and Shippo entered the game store. As Souta took a glance, he gasped and dropped his backpack.

"A- Apothus! Bast!" he cried, backing away from them.

The two turned. "Sssssssset!" exclaimed Apothus.

"Set?" Bast said, kneeling down and looking him over. "You shrunk." she said, patting him on the head.


	4. Sesshomaru's Secret: The Avatar Revealed

**Chapter Four: Sesshomaru's Secret: The Avatar Revealed.**

"You know these nut jobs, Souta?" Joey asked.

"They're not nut jobs," Souta said, transforming into his ethereal form, as Loki, Lord of Chaos. "These are Egyptian gods."

"Uh oh," Bast said, removing her hat and wiggling her cat ears, "Our cover's blown."

"It'sssssssss about time," Apothus said, ripping off his disguise. As the giant cobra stood in the middle of the store, Joey and Mai screamed and ducked over the table.

"Some Egytian priest," Loki said. "Very well, I'll just have to handle them on my own!"

"No you won't," said Mokuba and Shippo together. Shippo popped back into his fox form, and drew the short sword he had concealed, while Mokuba took out a surprise he'ed been saving for just such an emergency. The Millennium Rod.

"Huh?" they all exclaimed. "The Millennium Rod?"

"Mokuba, do you know how to use that?" Joey asked from his barricade.

"More importantly, does you're brother know you have it?" Shippo asked.

"Better than Joey can use that Key of his," Mokuba said.

"The Millennium Key!" Apothus exclaimed. "Then he is the priest of Amon Ra!"

"Oh goodie," Bast said, "Someone on our side for a change."

"No you idiot!" spat Apothus, "He's the friend of the Pharaoh!"

"Oh yeah!" she said, "Now I remember. The guy who died swearing eternal allegiance to the Pharaoh. I thought that was so sweet!"

"I ssssshooul ssssssmack you sssssso hard!" the snake threatened.

"Hey you filthy animals," Joey siad, jumping out form behind the counter, his Key in hand, and extended to it's full length, "Take this! Go Time Wrap!" a seal of time formed around the two minions, and with the force of his Shadow Powers, Joey flung them out the window, and into the streets.

Just as the two creatures were thrust through the glass, Rin, who had followed the boys from school, ducked as glass shattered around her, dropping her gift on the ground.

"Ow!" cried Bast, sitting in the middle of the road, rubbing her rear end, "All right, that does it!" she cried, extending her manicured claws. She barred her fangs, and her green eyes shifted, and she gasped. "You… You made me break a claw! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COSTS TO GET A MANICURE?"

"Oh tell me about it," Mai said. "Now feel the power of this Millennium Eye!" The Eye on Mai's head glowed, and shot out at Bast, raising her high into the air, then throwing against the Game Shop's outer wall. As she rubber head hea,d she looked at the small child who was cringing on the corner.

"Ah! The Avatar!" she gasped.

"Rin!" Mokuba cried. "Rin get out of the way!" Mokuba ran to defend her, and fired black lightening at Bast, but his attack was caught in Apothus's hand and thrown back at him. He cried as he was knocked back flat.

"Foolissssshh boy. You have not the power of the true Dragon Massssster!" Apothus said.

"Oh man," Shippo said. "Here goes. Fox Fire!" he cried out as he threw the green flames at the creature. Apothus, being reptilian, hated fire greatly, and hissed as he fled.

Meanwhile, Bast's hair had caught fire, and she ran after Apothus, screaming, "ARGHHH! PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT!"

When it was all over, Joey helped Mokuba to his feet, as Shippo transformed back into a human boy, and Loki turned back into Souta.

"Ughh, are you guys okay?" Souta asked.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Shippo said, "why didn't you help us fight?"

"I don't have the authority" Souta said. "In Egypt I was one of the lesser gods. Even that stupid Bast was higher than me!"

"Um… Hi…" Rin said, getting up from the ground and waving.

"Uh oh," Joey said, noticing her. "Someone saw us use our powers."

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone," Rin said. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Are you sure we can trust you?" Shippo asked her, as he approached. Suddenly, his foot touched the crumpled bag. "Huh? What's this?"

"Um, nothing," Rin said, grabbing it up and tossing the bag into the garbage can, "And I promise to keep your secrets. I swear on the honor of my guardian."

"Oh geez, we should your folks," Joey said.

"You clean up," Mai said, taking Rin's hand, "I'll call," and she led the girl safely over the glass and debris into the house area of the shop.

As Joey went in to find a broom, Mokuba went over to Shippo, and said, "What do you think she meant?"

"Huh?" Shippo asked.

"That Bast, she said Rin was 'The Avatar'. What's that?" They looked at Souta.

"What are you looking at me for?" Souta asked defensively.

"Because you know those freaks," Mokuba said. "What were they talking about?"

"Just some stupid legend," Souta answered. "It's said that when a spirit or a deity has no physical body any more, they can be reborn into avatars, like me, or like Yugi and the Pharaoh."

"Or like Kagome," Shippo said.

"But, if Rin's an avatar, who's she an avatar for?" Mokuba asked.

"Beats me," Souta said. "Could be anyone."

_Transition_

"Yes," Rin said on the phone, "Yes, I'll stay right here. Goodbye." she hung up and sat down, munching on the cookies that Joey brought out of the fridge,

"So, this guardian comin?" he asked.

"Yes, he isn't far," Rin said. "He should be here soon."

Outside, there was the crunching of glass, as a voice called, "Rin! Rin!"

"He's here!" Rin said happily.

"I recognize that voice," Mokuba said.

"It' ain't possible," Joey said stunned. The opened the door and saw Rin smiling up at a man with pointed ears, long white flowing hair, and yellow eyes. He removed the fake glasses, and said calmly. "Rin. You're safe?"

"Sesshomaru!" everyone exclaimed.

"What? Who is this guy besides a bad consultant?" Mokuba asked.

"Hun, you might not believe this, but that's Inu-yasha's older brother." Mai said.

"What!" Mokuba cried. "You mean he's a demon!"

"Correct," Sesshomaru said, peering at Mokuba as Rin clutched his hand. "I had no idea that Sorcerer Kaiba's younger brother and his friends could get into so much trouble in this 'modern' age. I thought this world would be safer for me and Rin, but this incident proves that this time is no better than ours."

"You… you came through the well?" Shippo stammered.

"Of course," Rin said, "Lord Sesshomaru can do anything."

"And now I shall leave this place," he said, "It was truly a mistake for Rin and I to come here."

"Why don't you stay a while," said a voice from the door.

"Yugi!" Joey said, as they all turned around. Indeed, the King of Games himself, had returned.


	5. Yugi Returns and Sesshmaru's Decision

**Chapter Five: Yugi Returns; Sesshomaru's Fateful Decision**

"You have failed me," Ra said, his back to his disgraced minions.

"Well…technically we had a teeny little set back," Bast said. "You see, we ran into Set, and-"

"Set?" Ra demanded, turning around, "The Chaos god lives?"

"Yesssssss," said Apothus, "He hasssssss taken the form of a young boy. Thisssssss boy'sssssssss friendsssssss carry the Millennium Itemsssssss."

"The Millennium Items?" wondered Ra, as he turned back to the large window to look at the Earth. "Could they truly still exist after all this time? This changes nothing. You must return and complete your mission. Destroy temples of my rival, and if the carries of the Items interfere again, kill them and bring the Items to me."

Bast and Apothus nodded and bowed before they left their master alone to look down on th world he would soon rule again.

_Transition_

As Mrs. Higurashi strung streamers and paper lanterns around the house, the flowers on the Sacred Tree dropped their petals like soft confetti in celebration of spring's end and te coming of summer. Kagome, who had come for her visit, was helping to cook in the kitchen, while Gramps got out his battery powered shaver.

"Souta! Souta, come now boy, quit hiding. Tonight's your official induction into the family priesthood into The Shrine of the Setting Sun. And that means you get your head shaved."

"I don't wanna!" Souta yelled, climbing out fromunder the table and running into the gift shop.

"It is a sacred tradition!" argued Gramps, chasing him. "When you study to enter the priesthood, you must shave your head."

"Miroku didn't have to, right sis?" Souta, countered, running back into the kitchen and past her.

"Miroku was a lecher, Souta. And a monk," she said, stirring batter.

"You hear d the girl, now come here!" Gramps ordered.

"I'll just make it grow back in seconds," Souta threatened.

"You'll do no such thing," Gramps said, as they circled around the coffee table. "Mystical powers or not, you're going to shave your head and you're going to like it!"

"No!" Souta cried, making a mad dash for his room.

"Gramps, leave him alone," Kagome said as she slide the mini cakes into the oven, "When Souta's ready he'll come out of his shell. Until then I think you should leave him alone."

"Humph," Gramps said, turning off the razor. "Young people these days. No respect for tradition."

_Transition_

Grandpa Motou clutched his chest and groaned as she surveyed the damage to his old game store. Yugi had told him that the worst of it was cleaned up, but to his eyes, it was still a horrible mess.

"Yugi," he muttered, "I may have another heart attack!"

"Just calm down, Grandpa. Breath… Breath," Yugi said calmly. He had to admit, things looked pretty bad, especially after his conversation with Sesshomaru.

_Flashback_

Sesshomaru sat in a chair by the eating table as Mai poured him a cup of tea. Yugi/Yami and the others had gathered in the back of the shop to discuss the situation at hand. Unfortunately, Inu-yasha and his team were MIA. Only Souta and Shippo had attended the meeting.

"We're facing a force more dangerous than ever before," Yugi/Yami said. "And I doubt a simple game of Duel Monsters will solve it."

"So this 'Sun god', Ra, has returned to claim Amateratsu's kingdom?" asked Kaiba.

"As near as I can tell," Yugi/Yami said. "we uncovered his air fortress in the deserts, where he laid dormant for over 5000 years. And as the children here have informed us, Bast, the Cat goddess, and Apothus, Lord of Serpents, do his bidding."

"But why come here after all this time?" Joey asked.

"It's possible he may be searching for the Millennium Items," Yugi/Yami said, "So all the carriers are in danger. Shadi already knows, and has hidden the Scale. And the Ring is still hidden safely in the past. That leave only my Puzzle, the Key, the Rod, the Necklace, and the Eye. We have to make sure he doesn't get his hands on any of them."

"What about that thing about 'the avatar'?" Mokuba asked. "Bast said Rin was 'the avatar'."

"I don't know," Yugi/Yami said. "But whatever it means, we must kep Rin from them. If she is the avatar for some type of deity, then Ra will destroy her to rid himself of all rivals."

"This does not concern us," Sesshomaru said. "All I need to do is take Rin back through the well to our proper time. At least there, I can protect her from whatever lurks in the darkness. Here, I'm am uncertain. Fighting demons is one matter. Fighting deities is another. There is a reason they are called 'gods'. It because they possess powers far superior to those you possess, or that I possess. And as long as there is no danger, Rin cannot become the vessel for any deity."

"Is that why you really want to take her back?" Mai asked. "To keep her the way she is?"

"You are mortal, you understand nothing," Sesshomaru said to Mai, "This human child saved my life once, with no powers but that of the kindness and purity in her heart. If a celestial creature takes her body for it's own, that purity will be lost. And I would rather die than lose this child."

"Sesshomaru," Yugi/Yami said, "Is it possible that your dark demonic heart has finally learned the lesson of love?"

"Let me put it to you this way," Sesshomaru said, "Inu-yasha has Kagome to protect, and I have Rin. It is the way of our kind. All that matters is her safety… the rest of this world could go to Hell."

_End Flashback_

'But the question still remains,' Yami asked Yugi, "Is Sesshomaru on our side, or his own?'

'I want to know what Mokuba wants to know,' Yugi said, 'Who is Rin the avatar for?'

_Transition_

Souta sat on the shrine steps, pondering what his next move would be. With the return of the Egyptian gods would come great chaos… but the not the chaos he enjoyed. What would he do now that he had to make a choice between his old life and his new one? As Loki, or Set, his destiny was clear, but as Souta Higurashi, it wasn't clear at all.

"Which am I more of?" he asked himself, looking down at his hands, "My human self, or my celestial self?"

"You'll wear your head out thinking that hard," Kagome suddenly said form behind.

"Oh, hey sis," Souta said.

"Is something wrong," she asked, sitting down beside him.

"I don't know what to do," Souta said, his voice shaking a little. "I feel like I'm split in half… When I was who I used to be, I never got scared… But now I feel so overwhelmed… It's times like this when it sucks to be a normal person."

Kagome put her arm around his shoulder, and said gently, "That's what being human is all about. It's about feeling these emotions that you don't always understand. The difference is in what you do about them. You can bottle them up and become a time bomb, like Inu-yasha, or you can be Yugi and Yami, and let your emotions be free."

"It's not fair using two people I look up to," Souta pouted.

"When the time is right, you'll understand." Kagome siad. Then she got up and started back towards the well. "I gotta run. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

_Transition_

High above the Earth in his air fortress, Ra was besieged by Bast's new acquisition.

"Where did all these cats come from!" he demanded.

"From the pet store," Bast said, pouting and looking teary eyed, "They were all just sitting in cages like wild beasts! How could such precious creatures that the Egyptians treated better than royalty now be lower than the food that some people eat? There are some countries that EAT these poor babies!" she cried, picking up a kitten that had unusually big bright blue eyes.

"But they're everywhere!" Ra snarled.

"And that sssssssstench!" Apothus said.

"They're no worse than your snakes," Bast said, petting the kitten in her hand.

"What snakes?" Ra demanded.

"Uhhhhh, there are no sssssssssnakes bessssssidesssssss me," Apothus said with a sweat drop.

"Nuh uh," Bast said, waving her finger, "Liar liar pants on fire. He's got three cobras, two rattle snakes, seven garden snakes, and an anaconda."

Ra tuned and glared at his "trusted" minion.

"Well if Bassssst hasssssss all thessssssse catssssss, I sssssssshould get all my sssssssssnakes," Apothus said.

"That does it, I want you both to take these pets of yours back to the earth right now," Ra said. "You can set them free as you like, on your way to the Sun Set shrine, which shall be our first target. And this time don't fail me. Or with unnecessary items," he said, glaring down at Bast. "No clothes, no shoes, no hats… And no skin treatment," he said, turning sharply back to Apothus.

"But it'ssssssssss hot when it goesssssss on and cool when it sssssssetsssss!" Apothus begged.

"And how can I coordinate my new wardrobe without another pair of strappy sandals?" Bast asked.

"I am Ra!" shouted the celestial being in rage. "I have spoken!" Great thundering and lightening struck about them, and as Bast and Apothus cowered in the corner, Ra flung his cape around his shoulders and reentered his sarcophagus to rest.

_Transition_

People popped fireworks and party streamers as guests and party goers milled all over the grounds of the shrine. Mrs Higurashi served good hot food, while Gramps tried to peddle a few trinkets from the shop, and Souta and his friends led all the kids in the party games.

"All right, you know the rules," Souta said. "First to catch four goldfish in the bags wins a prize, and you keep the fish," Kids milled around the pond with little nets, while Mokuba head up the pear game for the teenagers.

"Get the pear, win the prize," Mokuba said as teens danced around the fruit with their hands tied. Kagome's suggestion had been fun so far. A few couple had ended knocking their heads together, and there were cheers when there was the occasional kiss. But what people mostly got out of this was a concussion.

"Mokuba," Rebecca said, standing next t him in her festive kimono, "When are you going to ask me to take a turn?"

"Uh, I gotta pull the rope," Mokuba said, panicking. He yanked the rope, and the pear went, making two middle scholars slam their foreheads against each other and fall down, while Shippo laughed in the corner.

"I don't remember this game being so violent," Kagome said, dragging Inu-yasha along.

"Sis! You came back," Souta said happily.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss the Spring Festival for the world," Kagome giggled.

"Wait, I smell something," Inu-yasha said.

"It's probably the hot ramen booth over there," Souta said.

"No, I know this scent, and it's not ramen," Inu-yasha said. At that moment, Rin came skipping up the shrine step, pulling Sesshomaru behind her.

"This way, m' lord," she said giggling, "Shippo said there would lots of fun and plenty of people here, so no one will notice when we sneak back through the well."

"Rin, settle down," Sesshomaru said as the wind blew, "There is trouble coming our way."

"You!" Inu-yasha shouted.

Sesshomaru took off his false glasses and put them in his pocket. "Well well, little brother. Here for the Spring Festival, are you?"

"Yeah, and just what are you doing here?" Inu-yasha asked warily.

"I am just treating Rin to a evening of entertainment," Sesshomaru said. "Is that, how they say, a crime?"

"No but abandoning me was!" Jaken yelled, jumping out from behind Inu-yasha, carrying both Inu babies in slings on his back and chest.

"Jaken, I see you have found gainful employment," Sesshomaru said.

"No thanks to you!" Jaken yelled again, "You left me without so much as a kind word or a reference!"

"Dookie!" shouted one of the inu puppies, unhappy to have her ear yelled in. She grabbed Jaken's nostrils and pulled. This made the babie on his back wake up from his nap and start crying.

"Now look what you've done," Jaken said to his former master, "Do you know how hard it is to get these two to sleep!"

"You'd better just pack up and get out of this city," Inu-yasha said.

Sesshomaru smiled. "No. I don't think I will."

"Huh?"

"In truth, brother, I was planning to leave, this very night, to our own time. But now that I know you don't want me here, I am inclined to stay."

"What?" Inu-yasha screamed, yanking at his hair. "You can't do that!"

"It is a 'free country' now, is it not?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'll stay as I wish. Now, Rin and I must-" he turned to look but Rin wasn't there anymore. Sesshomaru looked around, almost frantic.

"Now you see what I had to put up with," Jaken said, seeing his expression. "That kid had the attention span of an acorn."

"Did you see where she went?" demanded Sesshomaru.

"Where who went?" Inu-yasha smirked, and crossed his arms.

"Excuse me," Sesshomaru said snidely, and went on past him.


	6. Rin's Soul Unleashed

**Chapter Six: Assault o the Shrine; Rin's Soul Unleashed**

As Mokuba pulled the long rope on the pear game, he heard a familiar giggling behind him.

"Shippo, I wanna play too! Will you go with me?" Rin asked the flustered fox.

"Uh… uh…" Shippo stammered, backing away from the girl.

"What's Rin doing here?" Mokuba wondered out loud.

"Mokuba, the rope," Rebecca reminded him as a pair of teenagers came in to bite the fruit.

"Yeah, uh, can you take over for me, Rebecca?" Mokuba asked her, handing her the rope.

"What? I'm not the one who volunteered for it! Moki! Come back!" she yelled. Behind her the teens cheered when the team mates got two huge bites out of the pear.

"Alright, now for that prize," said the young man.

"Prize?" Rebecca asked.

"That kid with the funky hair said anyone who got a bite won a prize," said his female team mate. "We won, cough up the prize!"

"I… I… uh," Rebecca stammered with a sweat drop.

_Transition_

Lurking in the trees and shrubbery around the people making merriment, Bast and Apothus were plotting the best way to go about destroying the shrine. At least Apothus was anyway.

"Mmmm, that stuff smells good," Bast purred, liking her lips. "I haven't sea food in ages."

"Get you mind of your sssssssstomache," Apothus whispered. "We are here to fulfill our masssster'ssssss wissssshessssss."

"Yeah yeah, I know," Bast sighed, her ears drooping. "Lemme see…" she peered through the foliage, and saw Buyou chasing a streamer. "Ah ha! A cat. Perrrrrfect."

"Hurry up you flea ridden idiot," Apothus said.

"Keep your scales on," she argued. She closed her eyes, and let out a convincing "Meow." Buyou heard the call of another cat, and came waddling over. The poor cat was so big now he could hardly move.

"Geez, what have they been feeding you?" Bast asked him when she picked him up and drew him behind the bushes.

"Meow?" Buyou replied.

"Oh, I see. Wait a minute, a dog? A dog fed you?"

"Meow," Buyou replied, pointing a chubby paw out towards the crowd.

"Sesshomaru! I'm not done with you!" yelled a man in a red kimono with long silver hair and yellow eyes.

"Ewwww! A dog demon," Bast exclaimed, then she hissed too. "I hate dogs."

"Meow," Buyou said.

"Now, my pampered friend, I want a favor," Bast said to him, looking into his eyes, "Lead me to the center of the shrine."

"Meow," Buoy said, hypnotized. Bast set him down, and she pressing her palms together, she shrunk and turned into a beautiful white Persian cat. Then, she and Buyou headed for the main house.

"My turn," Apothus said. He lifted a han,d pointing a long nailed finger to the sky, then came the sound of rattling from his mouth. In response, lizards and snakes and serpents of all kinds came creeping up out of the earth. "My sssssssservantsssssss," Apothus said, "Run thesssssse herticssssss away form thissssss ssssssshrine. Punisssssssh them for following Ra'sssssss rival!" He pointed to the crowd, and the serpents slithered and crawled forth to attack.

_Transition_

"ARRGHHH SNAKES!" the young girls cried.

"What?" Mrs Higurashi exclaimed.

"Snakes! That's impossible!" Gramps said, dropping the box of charms he was toting back form the shop."

"Get them off me!" cried a high schooler as he kicked a lizard off of his shoe. As the reptiles crawled over the shrine grounds, panicked people ran everywhere trying to get away. But there was no escape. They were totally surrounded.

"What is this, a demon?" Inu-yasha asked, looking around.

"No," Sesshomaru said, "You would know by the scent. This is a danger far worse than any demonic being." He reached under his long coat and pulled the Tokijen.

"Who ever you are, come out!" Inu-yasha ordered, flinging off his hat and drawing his Tetsusaiga.

"Ah, a pair of demon brothersssssss," hissed a voice from the trees. "What a wonderful challenge!" And out leaped Apothus, throwing off his cloak, his tail rattling, and his fangs dripping with venom, as his scaly hood opened.

"A cobra, quite fitting," Sesshomaru said. "You will pay for endangering my Rin."

"Ah, you are the protector of the Avatar, then!" Apothus said. "You were sssssssspoken of in my massssssster'ssssss prophessssssy."

"Hey, Are you forgettin somebody here?" Inu-yasha asked furiously. Suddenly, somebody poked hi on the shoulder. Inu-yasha turned around.

"Not really," Bast said with a smile, then she sucker punched him, sending him flying into the Sacred Tree. As Inu-yasha sat stunned, Bast walked up to him, and looming over him, she cracked her knuckles and said through gritted teeth, "I HATE dogs!"

"Now sssssshe getsssssss ssssssseriousssssss." Apothus sighed. He turned back to Sesshomaru and said, "If you wisssssh to kill me, you have but to try."

Without a word, Sesshomaru charged. Apothus turned and swung his tail, and Sesshomaru leaped out of the way, did a flip in the air, and came down behind the serpent master, who quickly ducked to avoid having his head severed by Sesshomaru's demon blade.

"Hold still!" Inu-yasha yelled, throwing punches at the cat goddess, but she dodged each one, and made faces at him to boot. That did it, Inu-yasha growled and grabbed her tail, fling her in the air by it.

"ARGGGHHH! No fair! Below the belt! Below the Belt!" screeched Bast as she was rubbed her rump.

_Transition_

"Inu-yasha's in trouble," Shippo said to Mokuba and Souta as the took cover behind one of the food booths. "I have to help him," he said, changing back into a fox demon.

"We're coming to," Mokuba said, "Right Souta?"

Souta hung his head then said, " I'll go get Kagome!"

"Oh no you don't," Mokuba said, grabbing him by the shirt. "You have to make a choice. Are with us or not?"

"Where's that Rin kid?" Rebecca asked.

"Huh?" everyone exclaimed.

_Transition_

At the Little Turtle Game Shop, Yugi was using his lap top to search every archive the Egyptian Government on Ra and his mythology, looking for a way to defeat this new menace. Suddenly, Mai's cell phone went off.

"Valentine," she said, answering it. "A big story now? Where? Sun Set WHAT!" she clicked off _and said, "Guys, we got trouble."_

_Transition_

Sesshomaru was thrown down hard to the ground, as Apothus wrapped his tail around his neck.

"You were eassssssy to defeat," Apothus said. "You sssssshould have known you could not defy the godssssssss! Dog demon!" He prepared to snap Sesshomaru's neck….

"Silpheed! Wind Whip Attack!" cried a small voice, and suddenly, a tempestuous wind swirled around the serpant, and threw him back away from his opponent.

"What! YOU!" Apothus cried.

"Leave Lord Sesshomaru alone," Rin said, "It's me you want!"

"Rin! Back!" Sesshomaru ordered.

"What's that kid doing?" Inu-yasha exclaimed as he and Bast stopped in their fight.

"It's not time yet, but if you try to him, I will reveal my true form." Rin said, her eyes glowing with intensity.

Apothus just laughed, "You cannot hurt me child. You made the ssssssame miss stake asssss Sssssset! To think the Sssssun Goddessssss would pick a child to hide her sssssssoul!"

"The what?" Inu-yasha exclaimed.

"The what?" the kids hiding behind the food cart exclaimed also.

"You have been warned, Apothus," Rin said again. This time, her hands began to shake as she lifted up another card. "Airknight Parshath! I command you to appear!" The elven warrior of light appeared, with his shining blade, he charged at the giant snake.

"Time to go!" Bast said. She grabbed Apothis by the tail, raised her hand, and fired a pulse beam at the shrine, taking down three outer walls. "That should Ra the Great happy."

"We are not done, demon dogsssssss," Apothus hissed.

"And master Ra will deal with you eventually, Amateratsu!" Bast added, sticking her tongue out. Then, they turned into two orbs of light, and flew up to the stars.

The Airknight disappeared just as Yugi, Joey, and Mai- followed by her camera crew- came running up the steps.

"Oh! We're too late," Yugi/Yami said as he beheld the devastation.

"Miss Valentine, you're on the air," said a camera man.

" Not now you idiots!" Mai said, pushing the cameras down. "Turn these stupid things off!"

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome, carrying the babies, called from the root cellar as she, her mom, and her grandpa climbed out.

"You're ok!" Inu-yasha said, hugging her.

"Look what they did to our house!" Mrs. Higurashi said, crying.

"Our family shrine is ruined!" wept Gramps.

"First Yugi's store, and now this," Joey said. "Nothin's safe with all these so called 'gods' runnin around."

"It's my fault," Rin said from behind them.

"What are you talking about, kid?" Mai asked her.

"Rin, silence," Sesshomaru commanded.

"They need the truth, M' Lord," she said. "The only reason they came back was because I'm here. When Lord Sesshomaru saved form the wolves, I entered Rin's body. I felt so sad for her…"

"And just who are you?" Yugi/Yami asked her.

"My name… was Amateratsu."


	7. Loki's Soul Battle

**Chapter Seven: The Legend of The Sun Goddess, and Loki's Soul Battle**

As Seto Kaiba and Yugi/Yami both searched the world wide web and the Egyptian Historical Society archives for more information about their enemies, Sesshomaru waited outside with Rin. Who was now asleep in his lap. Before Amateratsu had retreated again into Rin's mind, she had told them about her past life, and her ancient rivalry with Ra.

_Flashback/Narration_

"I was raised by farmers here, in the heart of Japan over 10000 years ago. I was still really small when I discovered my powers. It was a bad harvest, and one night I snuck out and slept in the garden, and when I woke up everything had grown tall, as if it had had an entire spring to grow. Then, my mother told me the truth about a Thunder God who visited her. He was my real father. So when I grew up, I left with the family dog and crossed the ocean to the great continent. I traveled for thirty years, but I never aged over 20. I crossed over lands, deserts, and rivers, until I came at last to Egypt. It was there that I found out about my father, whom they called Osiris. In Greece he was called Zeus and, to the North Men ,Thor. But he was already dead. The blame had been placed on his brother Anubis, but the truth was that his son, Ra, had killed him. To avenge my father I challenged my half brother to a battle. It was forever after known as 'The Battle of The Sun'. It lasted, in the span of human years, for 5000 years.

"When it was over, Yami had taken Ra's seat as ruler of Egypt, and the people had forgotten that Ra, Bast, and others had actually walked among them. So I sealed Ra away in his fortress and let the desert cover it's secret. When I was finished, I returned home to Japan and united its people to make a nation. I married, had a son, and gave him the sword I had used in Egypt to defeat Ra. Then, before my body withered away, I gave a gift to my faithful dog. I gave him human form and named him the first Inu no Taishu, and I swore to be with his descendants forever. Sadly, his children mated with demons, tainting the gentle blood of the forest spirits I had created.

"And that's why I came to Rin. I had watched her bright and shining face, and knew she was destined to bring the gentle spirit back to my old friend's blood line. When she died, I feared that light was gone forever. I had no idea Lord Sesshomaru would find her just as I had entered her body. When he healed her, he sealed me inside. Now, I must wait until Rin is grown before I can reveal my true form. And with Ra's return, I will need her to help me destroy him once and for all."

_Transition_

Souta sat sulking on the well house steps. He was ashamed of himself for having let his friends and family down again. Kagome had tried earlier to comfort him, but there was no comfort that even her loving soul could give.

"Just leave me alone," he had told her. After she had left, Souta stuffed his hands into his pockets. Then, he pulled out his Duel Deck. He had forgotten about the cards. Slowly, he shuffled through his Zombie deck, and as he looked at the different monsters, he knew what he had to do. The only way to redeem himself from his cowardice.

"I'll get you Ra," Souta said out loud. "And I don't care what the cosmos do to me!"

_Transition_

"Kagome, could you go out and get your brother? It's dinner time." Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Sure thing Mom," Kagome said. She lifted up one of the tarps that covered the walls of their now-under-reconstruction home. "Hey Souta!" she called, "Time to eat! Hurry before Inu-yasha takes your plate."

"I heard that!" Inu-yasha retorted.

"Souta?" Kagome called again. She went around the grounds, looked in the well house, in the shop, and in the woods around the shrine. He was gone. "Mom!" she cried, "I can't find Souta!"

"What? Wasn't he just outside?" her mother asked.

"He's gone," Kagome said frantically, "And I bet I know where to." She grabbed Inu-yasha up from his seat, and said, "You go down the well and get Sango and Miroku."

"Why?" he asked.

"Duh! Cause Kirara's the only one who can fly!" Kagome answered. "Just get them, and I'll meet you at Kaiba's. I have some phone calls to make."

_Transition_

Ra was ecstatic about his triumph. Not only had he destroyed one of Amateratsu's shrines, but he'd also forced the Avatar to reveal herself before her true awakening. Now she would be weaker than he'd had first anticipated.

"Our next move must be swift. Without mercy." Ra said to Bast and Apothus. "If I am to rid myself of my half sister before she has regained her full power, we must kill her now."

"But she had those dog demons protecting her," Bast argued. "Those icky smelly dogs! Gah!"

"And the Pharaoh'ssssssss sssssssservantssssssss will be prepared to fight for her too." Apothus added.

"That makes little difference to me. The Pharaoh is weak now without the power Amateratsu gave to him in the past. And his Shadow Powers do not pose a problem. As for his servants they hardly know how to use the Items. Those tools are no better than toys in their childish hands."

"So it's safe to say that none of my friends pose a threat to you?" Loki said as he stepped out of the shadows in his Norse battle armor.

"Ah, Set. You always did prefer the North Men, in their foul smelling furs." Ra said,not bothering to turn around.

"I've come to challenge you," Loki said.

"Ah. For title of the Sun God?" Ra asked, laughing.

"No, for revenge," Loki answered. "That shrine you destroyed was my home."

"It was the home of you Avatar, do not make the mistake of thinking it your home. You have become like so many lesser beings. Born as a human, thinking you are human, when you know your true place is here among the stars. Even worse, you think those fickle creatures down there love you. Love as humans see it is fleeting. Why else would my father have sought so many human lovers yet never once found happiness in them? He disgraced me and my mother in making these half creatures. Some so weak it's laughable."

"You weren't laughing when she was born," Loki said, smiling. "Are you done with your 'my Daddy didn't love me' routine, cause after 5000 years, it's gotten kind of old."

"Silence!" Ra commanded him, finally turning and facing the Lord of Chaos. "If you want a battle then name your weapon of choice."

"Very well, I choose a Shadow Game. And I'll use the creatures I created 10000 years ago: Duel Monsters!" Loki said, drawing his cards form his modern Duel Disk.

Ra extended his left hand, and a Disk grew from the skin. Then, with a wave of his hand, a deck appeared in the slot. "You underestimate me… Loki. Hmph, such a primitive name."

"Shut up and Duel!" Loki yelled. "I play call of the Mummy, so I can call two monsters at once. Now I summon Master Kyonshee (1750/1000) and Pitch Black Warwolf (1600/600) in attack mode." Before him a martial artist whose face was covered by a charmed cloth, and a werewolf carrying a black and crimson sword appeared.

"Loki, really, I thought Anubis was Lord of the Dead, not you." Ra said, laughing.

"Are you talking or dueling?"

"Very well," Ra drew a card and said, "Behold the power of Ra and tremble, Loki! I play Phoenix the Light Heart (1500/0) in attack mode." The fortress shook as from the smooth marble floor flames erupted, screeching into life came a great winged bird covered in white fire. "And when Phoenix the Light Heart is on the field, I can automatically summon Phoenix the Dark Heart," Ra said laying down a second card, and form the flames a second winged creature emerged, but this one was covered in black fire.

"Impressive, but I've seen this combo before," Loki said. "You're missing one important piece."

"Yes, The Winged Dragon that bears my name is ruler of all Phoenixes," Ra said. "But you may find, Loki, that my skills have improved since the last time we dueled. And this time when I win your celestial status will not only drop, but you will become my personal slave."

"Not the Mind Crush!" Loki exclaimed.

"Indeed. And you will find it more powerful than the Pharaoh's. I shall finish by leaveing this card face down. Now make your move."

Loki was genuinely worried when he drew his card. "I play Pot of Greed, and draw two cards. Now I sacrifice Pitch Black War Wolf to play The Vampire Lord, " The wolf howled as it disappeared, and in it's place a suave, white haired vampire draped in velvet and bat wings took it's place. "And now I attack both your monsters!" The martial artisit did a flying kick to Light Heart, while the vampire used his immense cape to swallow up Dark Heart, thus both Phoenixes were destroyed.

"You're forgetting my facedown card," Ra said. "Go Phoenix Ash! This powerful Trap Card allows me to summon both my Phoenixes from the Graveyard." Suddenly Both fire birds were back. "In addition, this card raised my Phoenixes by 500 points. That's 2000 points each."

(Ra: 3250, Loki: 4000)

"Now," Ra said, "If you are quite done. I shall go," he drew a card and smiled, then chuckled. "Loki, you are about to see why I am greatest of all the gods of Egypt. I play Tribute to the Phoenix. This magic card allows me to discard all my Phoenix monsters from my deck to the Graveyard. Next, I summon the only Phoenix that can rival The Winged Dragon: The Eternal Phoenix! Arise, mighty one!" he commanded. The ship shook and quaked as the fires that birthed the first two Phoenixes spread around them, and from it's depths, it's cry piercing the farthest reaches of space, The Eternal Phoenix (19000, 0), it's flames orange and red with it's fury, arose.

"Now, Loki… it is the end. For you see, not only is my monster's attack determined by the number of Phoenix cards in the Graveyard, but it can attack your life points directly. Go oh mighty Phoenix! Unleash our wrath!" Ra ordered. The flaming bird swept in, and covered Loki in it's fires of destruction. As he cried out in the sheer pain of being burned alive, Loki's monsters disappeared. Then, finally, The Eternal Phoenix vanished as well.

(Ra: 3250, Loki: 0)

Burnt and defeated, Loki transformed back into Souta Higurashi, and started to cry as he curled up in a ball. Then, Ra loomed over him.

"Do you recall the terms of our duel, Loki?" Ra asked.

"Please," Souta begged, "Let me go home…"

"You are home. For now, boy, you are stripped of your status as a god. And what's more as my slave- even as Bast and Apothus are. And my orders for you are to bring me the Avatar, so I may kill her."


	8. The Eyes Of Ra

**Chapter Eight: The Eyes Of Ra**

"No, I won't do that!" Souta said defiantly. "I'll do anything but that, I still have some will power after all, and aren't you forgetting something? By cosmic law, we can't kill a living soul by our own hands."

"This is true." Ra admitted. "A mere technicality though a troublesome one. We can however set events into motion and I know just what I can and can't do to make sure that the Avatar meets her demise."

"But how can he do that from up here when everyone else is down there?" Bast aske,d pointing to the earth.

"Have you never heard of a ssssssssspy you half wit?" Apothus said. Bast growled and smaked the snake several times on his scaly head.

"Silence," Ra commanded. "I admit I have some short comings when it comes to the short comings of this era. That is why I have decided to use our new 'friend' as my personal eyes and ears. I shall watch your life and world through you, just humans with their television. And once I have the knowledge I seek, I will invade your world, Loki, and take over everything."

"No…" Souta gulped.

"And juts so you don't try anything cute, I am stripping you of some of your powers, and your memory."

"My memories?" Souta asked.

"Only a few. You will have limited memories of our duel and our arrangement. You will essentially remember what I want you to remember. And what I want you to remember is that you are mine." With that, Ra placed two fingers on Souta's head, and they glowed as they burned the memories away. Then, Souta blinked, and fainted to the floor.

_Transition_

"Hurry!" Kagome cried as they flew throught he air, up to the stratosphere.

"Kirara is going as fast as she can," Sango said,

"She'd be faster if she weren't weighed down," Inu-yasha complained.

"You would insult my wife while she's with child?" Miroku said angrily.

"I'm just saying it's a little dangerous for Sango to be with us in her condition," Inu-yasha said.

"Look!" Kagome said, pointing up. Above them, Bast hovered as she carried the unconscious Souta over her shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Let go of my little brother, you fur-ball hacking witch!" Kagome yelled.

"I don't cough up fur-balls! That's a myth," Bast replied. "And here, you can take him. Less work for me anyway," and she threw him down.

As Kagome screamed, Inu-yasha leaned and nearly fell off Kirara's back as he caught Souta in his arms.

"And tell the Pharaoh that he can hide the Avatar and the Items for as long as he wants. Our Master will still find them all. Toodles!" she said waving, then turned into a ball of light and flitted away to the sky.

_Transition_

The next day at dueling school, Mokuba, Shippo, and Rebecca sat silently in the dueling yard as Rin and Souta snacked quietly beside them. An awkward air seemed to hang around them.

"If you are afraid to talk to us, we understand," Rin suddenly said out of the blue. "But could you at pretend that everything is normal?"

"Uh, sorry," Shippo said, "I admit, I've seen my share weird stuff, but eating Twinkies with two 'gods' is something I can't get used to."

"This from the fox demon who helped slay monsters in Feudal Japan," Rebecca remarked.

"It doesn't matter who they are," Mokuba said. "Or were, I mean. Souta's still Souta, and Rin- even if she is a little too polite- is as normal as any of us. And they're our friends."

"Oh Moki, you're so right," Rebecca said. "We need to make a promise like Yugi and his friends did. Let's promise to always be friends, and stick together, no matter what."

"You bet," Shippo said, putting his hand out. "To be friends and protect Rin and Souta from Ra."

"And to duel with all our hearts," Mokuba said, clapping his hand over his best friend's.

"Yeah!" Rebecca cheered, her hand covering Mokuba's. "You two with us?"

"Yes!" Rin giggled, "Friends for all time!"

Souta hesitated, but silently, he put his hand on top of his friends'. While in the back of his mind, he heard Ra laughing.

**_This Is Just The Beginning_**


End file.
